Nothing last forever
by lady-orochimaru
Summary: Su relación siempre había sido extraña, tras su separación esto siguió siendo igual. Loki era su enemigo, pero para él seguía siento la persona que mas había amado en toda su vida, haya sido su hermano o no, pero nada realmente dura para siempre.


**Titulo:** "Nothing last forever" [Nada dura para siempre]

**Autora: **Ororo / Lady Orochimaru / Orochi.

**Clasificación: **NC-17?

**Parejas: **Thor / Loki.

**Género: **Drama, romance y mucho angst.

**Sumario:** "Su relación siempre había sido extraña, tras su separación esto siguió siendo igual. Loki era su enemigo, pero para él seguía siento la persona que mas había amado en toda su vida, haya sido su hermano o no, pero nada realmente dura para siempre"

**ADVERTENCIA: **Porno entre supuestos hermanos, eso y mucho drama que les hará sufrir y retorcerse.

**Nota de la autora: **Siempre he considerado la relación de estos dos de esta manera, de cierta forma no puedo verlos de manera distinta, son como complementos el uno del otro, pero que inevitablemente se encuentran en lugares opuestos del tablero, y por mas que por dentro deseen estar el uno junto al otro, no pueden, y no harán, por que sus destino y sus misiones son mas grandes que ellos mismos.

Ororo.

"**Nothing last forever"**

_Puede que no nos veamos de nuevo, nunca más. – _dijo el de ojos verdes con esa voz sedosa y seductora, con esa voz que le era completamente irresistible, como todas las mentiras que siempre salían de esos labios.

_Puede que esta sea la ultima vez ¿A eso te refieres? – _le respondió sujetando ese rostro de piel pálido, acariciando las mejillas de porcelana, un rostro que parecía tan frágil pero que ocultaba un poder que no podía compararse con el de nadie, incluso con el de él.

_Serás coronado rey, esto no va a poder continuar. – _le dijo en un susurro, pero su voz era firme, su decisión parecía tomada.

_El que sea coronado no tiene por qué significar nada – _el de ojos verdes sonrió de medio lado, para luego tomar una de las manos que estaba apoyada en su rostro y acariciarla entre las suyas.

_Lo cambiara todo._

_Seré rey, podré hacer lo que quiera Loki – _ese es justamente el problema, pensó Loki, pero no lo dijo, no cuando su hermano parecía tan insistente en el tema, cuando parecía ya sentir el poder de ser el gobernante de Asgard. Pero Loki sabía que esa era exactamente la razón por la que aun no estaba listo para ser rey, no estaba preparado, aun le faltaba.

_Pero no esto. – _le dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás, buscando alejarse de Thor – _Las cosas no podrán ser las mismas, después de este día, todo será diferente – _se detuvo un segundo, meditando sus palabras, casi deseando poder decirle la verdad, pero no podía, su plan era perfecto, no debía arruinarlo simplemente porque quería hacer sentir bien a quien no solo era su hermano, sino a quien había sido su amante por muchos años – _Me verás diferente después de este día._

_Nunca – _le dijo Thor dando un paso para cercarse pero deteniéndose, sabiendo que Loki bien podría desaparecer antes de que lograra tocarlo – _No importa lo que suceda entre nosotros, siempre serás la persona mas importante en mi corazón._

_Nada dura para siempre Thor._

_Nosotros si._

Thor sonrió de medio lado para luego acercar su rostro al de Loki, sintiendo como los labios del moreno se abrían ante los suyos, sintiendo como los brazos de Loki le envolvían con fuerza, apretándole, no deseando dejarle ir nunca. Thor besó a Loki como si su vida dependiera de ello, sujetó con firmeza la cintura del menor, guiándole hacia la cama. Se encontraban en la habitación del rubio la única fuente de luz una solitaria antorcha cerca de la puerta y la brillante luz de la luna que entraba por el enorme balcón.

_Con cuidado – _soltó Loki dejándose guiar hasta quedar recostado sobre la cama, su túnica ya estaba arrugada y medio desabrochada, mientras que Thor parecía estar cautivado por la piel que comenzaba a ver a su alcance.

_No te preocupes, nadie sabrá que fue lo que hicimos – _Y Loki sabia que decía la verdad, en todos estos años, nadie nunca había sospechado nada. Todo porque sus interacciones eran mas limitadas a fuera de la privacidad de sus habitaciones, Thor seguía siendo el ruidoso guerrero ideal, peleando y ganando batallas, arrastrando a sus amigos con el, mientras que Loki era silencioso y travieso, molestando y perfeccionando sus hechizos en las ingenuas personas que siempre caían en ellos.

_Mañana es la coronación – _dijo Loki moviéndose con cuidado, haciendo mas fácil el trabajo de Thor de desvestirlo, el de ojos verdes sonrió al verse al fin sin nada cubriendo su pálida piel, viendo como el rubio parecía relamerse los labios de anticipación.

_Lo se, no has dejado de recordármelo. – _le respondió deshaciéndose de su propia ropa con una rapidez solo lograda con la practica.

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras intercambiadas, Loki se dejo deshacer y rehacer por las caricias de Thor, sintiendo como sus manos quemaban la piel de sus piernas, de su cintura, de su interior, abriéndose paso, preparándole. ¿Cuántas veces habían dormido juntos? ¿Cuántas veces habían hecho el amor? Loki no lo recordaba con exactitud, sus vidas habían sido demasiado largas, demasiado interconectadas la una a la del otro, muchas veces, después de dejarse encantar por las caricias y los besos de Thor, Loki tenia dificultad en encontrarse a si mismo sin el rubio, como si su identidad estuviese condicionada por la existencia de Thor, como si solo juntos, pudiesen saber quienes eran,

**¿Se sentiría Thor igual que él? **

Mientras Thor se movía sobre él, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo en una cadencia que parecía una vieja canción que habían compuesto juntos en su adolescencia, Loki no pudo evitar pensar en el día de mañana, y en todo lo que este podría traer consigo.

Su cuerpo temblaba ante las embestidas, su voz, sus siempre elocuentes palabras atrapadas entre gemidos de éxtasis y felicidad, Thor le deshacía con besos y con promesas de amor eterno, pero Loki era el que tenia que pensar por los dos, el que tenía que velar su futuro, porque sabía que si fuera solo por Thor, vivirían solo de sus emociones, y eso, no podía ser así, Loki tenia que protegerle, cuidarlo, asegurarse que su futuro solo le traería victorias, y si para eso tenia que atrasar su coronación, eso haría.

Pero, existen cosas destinadas a **nunca ser**.

Decir que el plan de Loki no había salido como él esperaba no era nada, había sido un completo desastre, Thor había sido exiliado, el había descubierto que detrás de su vida se había forjado una mentira mas grande que el mismo Yggdrasil. Nada era realmente lo que aparentaba ser. Quizás esto explicaba un poco porque Thor y él nunca habían tenido una relación normal de hermanos, quizás porque nunca se sintieron como verdaderos hermanos, siempre sintieron las diferencias entre ellos y actuaron sobre estas. Pero ya no quedaba nada mas que hacer.

Pero su coronación como rey **no había estado en el plan**.

Cada vez mas variables entraban en la ecuación, mas ingredientes se agregaban al hechizo, y lo que originalmente buscaba Loki en todo este plan comenzó a perderse en su desesperación, el saberse engañado por quien había conocido como su padre toda su existencia, el no tener cerca a quien se había convertido en su faro y su ancla, estaba cayendo en un abismo que parecía querer consumirlo todo. Pero que ironía era esa la de utilizar la metáfora de un abismo.

**¿Es que acaso había visto el futuro? **

No sabía que hacer, ni como lidiar con todo esto.

Pero el poder. Oh, el poder podía llegar a ser tan seductor en momentos de angustia.

Loki vio una oportunidad para cambiar el mundo, y la tomó, sin saber que tal como le había dicho a Thor, después de ese día, las cosas entre ellos jamás volverían a ser iguales, y quizás realmente aquella vez, había sido la ultima.

Su relación desde el principio no había sido del todo normal, pero a pesar de ello, un aspecto innegable había sido el hecho de que se amaban, que la emoción que les daba sentido a sus vidas era la emoción que el otro provocaba en ellos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tras la caída del Bifrost. Tras el ataque de los chitauri, tras la locura y el descontrol que Loki había provocado en la tierra, ya había pasado tiempo.

Thor sabía que intentar mantener prisionero a su hermano sería una misión imposible, una promesa a los demás avengers que nunca podría llevar por completo acabo, ya que su hermano era magia pura. Y una vez calmada, una vez mas con la cabeza fría, analizando todo lo sucedido en Midgard, todo lo que había salido bien y lo que había salido mal, Thor comenzó a temer que su hermano al fin había recuperado la cordura.

Y un Loki cuerdo, era mucho peor que uno descontrolado. El descontrolado carecía de la precisión, de la voluntad que Loki en sus tiempos de calma poseía, y ahora era así.

Así que no fue sorpresa para Thor cuando le informaron que su hermano había escapado de su prisión, casi juraba haber escuchado su risa al recibir la noticia. Loki sería imparable e impredecible, y de lo único que podía estar seguro Thor, era del hecho de que él sería el centro de todo plan que el dios de ojos verdes llegara a formular.

Después de todo, ellos estaban destinados a girar el uno alrededor del otro, en una persecución que quizás nunca terminaría.

Tras el escape de Loki, Thor había tomado la decisión de trasladarse a Midgard y quedarse allí por un tiempo indefinido, ya que conociendo el amor que le tenia el dios del trueno a la tierra era solo cosa de tiempo para que Loki apareciera para causar caos.

_Entonces…escapo – _soltó Tony Stark cruzándose de brazos. Los avengers se encontraban reunidos en la torre Avenger, aquella que el mismo Tony había preparado para todos, un lugar, un centro de control en donde todos pudiesen llegar.

_¿Qué podemos esperar? – _preguntó Steve, ignorando la pregunta de Tony, Thor pasó la mirada por todos los presentes y se cruzó de brazos.

_Caos._

Las palabras de Thor fueron como un hechizo, solo bastaron unos cuantos meses para que Loki apareciera de nuevo, causando estragos en la ciudad, pero esta vez, los avengers estaban preparados, o por lo mejor ya tenían la experiencia previa como ejemplo para lo que podrían hacer.

Pero la situación no era la misma, Loki no era el mismo, y todos los avengers pudieron notarlo. Pudieron darse cuenta de lo decidido que estaba, de lo enfocado y concentrado, como a pesar de sus acciones caóticas tenia un plan bien armado dentro de su cabeza, y eso era causar destrucción sin importar nada.

Las peleas con Loki se volvieron algo cotidiano, entre misiones de SHIELD, criminales comunes, invasiones extraterrestres, Dr. Doom, Loki era una constante en la vida de los avengers, era un algo que esperaban con cierta cautela.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Cómo estas Thor?_

El rubio dios del trueno estaba en su habitación asignada en la torre Avenger, amplia y llena de todos esos detalles que le hacían recordar a Asgard, realmente el hombre de metal se había preocupado de cada detalle, de como cada recamara representaba a sus dueños con cada color, con cada mueble colocado en un lugar especifico.

_Extrañándote – _le respondió sin dudar un segundo, buscando entre las sombras, sabiendo que el de ojos verdes se ocultaba entre ellas, esperando actuar, esperando alguna razón para salir de su escondite - _¿Qué te trae por aquí Loki?_

_Andaba paseando por estos lares y decidí darte una visita. – _le dijo con la voz cargada de esa malicia que parecía ser una constante ahora. El corazón de Thor se oprimió ante ello.

Las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado entre ellos, años luz les habían separado y habían dejado sus marcas, ahora quedaban dolorosas cicatrices que muchas veces parecían volver a sangrar.

Thor pudo sentir una mano acariciando su brazo, subiendo por su cuello, deteniéndose en su mejilla.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres Loki? – _preguntó en un susurro, con miedo de que si hablaba mas fuerte, el de ojos verdes desaparecería una vez mas, y Thor lo extrañaba tanto.

_Un poco del pasado – _le dijo al fin apareciendo frente al rubio, con ese cabello mas largo, con esa túnica diferente pero a la vez tan parecida a la que había usado en su tiempo en Asgard. – _Mienteme Thor, dime que aun me amas – _le devolvió con los ojos opacos, perdidos y adoloridos.

_Nunca mentiría con algo como eso – _el rubio pudo ver como sus palabras hacían enojar a su hermano, como el de cabello negro se alejó unos pasos.

_¡Nada es como antes! ¡Nada! ¡Miénteme! Dime solo las cosas que quiero escuchar, no importa que sean mentiras – _aquellos ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas, pero no lloró, no delante de Thor, nunca más, no mas lagrimas por alguien como Thor.

_Loki, Loki – _le dijo con voz tranquila, con una voz que parecía bálsamo para las heridas del menor, el que soltó un sollozo ahogado. – _Nunca he dejado de amarte, nunca dejaré de amarte, eres demasiado importante para mi – _le dijo en susurros, acercándose con pasos lentos, como si estuviese hablando con un animal asustado.

_No…no…como…¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – _dijo sin detener a Thor, sintiendo como este le envolvía entre sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del mayor, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo temblaba al estar tan cerca del rubio, sintiendo su calor, su cariño transmitido ese simple gesto. Pero las cosas eran tan diferentes, ya nada podía ser como antes.

_Tu sabes que no puedo mentir como tu – _le explicó con voz suave, acariciando la espalda del menor, calmándose con sus manos – _Nunca te he mentido, todo lo que he hecho, a sido para traerte de regreso, tenerte a mi lado, como siempre debió haber sido._

_Ya no podemos estar juntos – _le respondió con la voz mas calmada. – _Nada de lo que puedas decir ahora me hará cambiar de parecer, han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros._

_¿Aun me amas?_

_Por supuesto – _respondió Loki sin dudarlo – _Pero ahora soy tu enemigo, y por mas que te amo, o par mas que tu me ames, no puedo cambiar quien soy ahora._

_Esta bien, no intentare cambiarte – _le dijo con voz cansada – _Este puede ser nuestro ultimo secreto, nuestro secreto definitivo. – _Loki rio con suavidad, alejándose de Thor y mirándole, quedando atrapado en esos brillantes ojos celestes que le miraban con adoración.

_Entonces bésame como si fuese a acabarse el mundo mañana, como si fuese la ultima vez, como si no existiese nadie mas que nosotros dos en este momento, coloca tus labios en la piel de mi espalda como siempre te gusto hacerlo. – _Thor depositó un suave beso en los labios de Loki antes de soltar un largo suspiro.

_Entonces tu miénteme, dime que vamos a estar juntos para siempre, dime que esta no será la ultima vez, miente, dime que nunca me dejaras otra vez._

_Nunca, siempre estaremos juntos, siempre – _le prometió Loki, queriendo en lo mas profundo de su ser, que esas mentiras fuesen verdades, que no estuviese engañándose con promesas inexistentes y dolorosas.

Los besos se volvieron desesperados, la ropa se convirtió en una barrera que amenazaba con separarlos, así que en cuestión de segundos estaba apilada en el suelo, Loki empujó a Thor sobre la cama, dejándose caer sobre el regazo del rubio, disfrutando de como las manos cálidas de mayor acariciaban sus piernas, su espalda, sus hombros, disfrutando de como todo su cuerpo temblaba ante las caricias, una reacción que las manos de Thor siempre lograban.

_No dejes de tocarme, por favor, no dejes de tocarme – _susurro de manera desesperada, inclinándose para besar a Thor.

_Nunca, nunca – _el dios del trueno los volteó hasta quedar sobre Loki, deleitándose en saber que solo él provocaba estas reacciones en el moreno, que solo él podía sentir y ver como Loki se derrumbaba de placer ante sus caricias. – _Loki – _le dijo con voz suave, separando sus piernas, colocándose entre ellas.

_Thor, Thor – _murmuraba como un mantra, como un rezo, como si quisiera que Thor fuese todo su mundo, solo Thor y nada mas, no destino, no peleas, no enemigos, solo ellos, las caricias, sus cuerpos, sus labios, nada mas que ellos.

_Usa un poco de tu magia Loki, ayúdame un poco - _ le susurro al oído, con esa voz cargada de deseo, con se barba raspando la mejilla de Loki, a lo que este se estremeció, y sin mover un dedo, sin decir una palabra, su magia de manifestó en las manos de Thor y entre sus piernas, brindándoles así una pequeña ayuda para su encuentro. El rubio rio con suavidad. – _Excelente._

Preparó a Loki con calma y paciencia, disfrutando de como el de ojos verdes se retorcía de placer, disfrutando de ver a su hermano tan parecido a como había sido en el pasado, atrapado en el recuerdo, en la sensación de su cuerpo, en ese interior que siempre le había dado la bienvenida.

_Vamos, Thor, Thor, hazlo ahora, por favor, hazlo ahora – _suplicó con voz queda, temblando, sintiendo como su orgasmo amenazaba con llevarle arrojarle del abismo, del único abismo que esperaba con ansias, del único abismo que no le atemorizaba por completo.

_Esta bien, esta bien – _le respondió Thor para luego remplazar sus dedos por su miembro, sintiendo como el Loki envolvía su cintura con sus piernas, algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche, sin descanso, aprovechándose de su divina resistencia, no querían olvidarse, querían marcarse en la piel del otro, sentir como ya no eran solo dos seres, sino que dos partes de un todo, sentirse parte de algo que era mucho mas.

_Nunca dejaré de amarte Loki. – _susurró Thor antes de caer presa del sueño, cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse, manchando el cielo con su luminosidad.

_Nada dura para siempre Thor._

Y con un último beso, Loki desapareció de entre los brazos de Thor.

Quizás volverían a encontrarse, quizás volverían a dormir juntos, muchos quizás, pero algo era seguro…nunca nada seria como antes.

**Fin.**

**Notas finales: **Este fue originalmente un pequeño regalo que le iba a entregar a una amiga de Tumblr, pero que al final se quedó aquí durmiendo en mi carpeta, así que aquí esta.

My dear Ina, this little something is just for you, I hope you like it.

Ororo.


End file.
